Getting nowhere is getting tiresome
by The DarkCat
Summary: As sounds surround us everywhere, so does horror, the only minor difference is that one of these goes unnoticed. Which is it? Is it the sound of a friend's pain or the horror of a reffusing another person's help? Do the both of them mix together into a warning?


"Well well, i must say it's an ending full of sorrow."

"Who are you !? I wont forgive! I'll see the .."

"Oh what is it? You could'nt even utter my name?"

The maddening cries of Rika echoed through out the shrine. From those screams you could tell that It wasn't just a simple murder, it was a pain inducing torture.

"Again?" Rika slowly opens her eyes.

"Yet another morning will begin in Hinamizawa. And it won't change..."

"Rika please don't give up. We..." Hanyu mutters.

"So we can fail again? This fate does not change! I tried it so many times, a miracle won't occur."

"Please," Hanyu tries reaching out, but sudenly freezes.

There were teardrops on Rika's palms and a crooked smile. An expresion which only could be described as pityful.

"I have an idea" her palms slowly reveal her eyes. "Hanyu you're not tired yet. Are you?"

"Hauuu" The Goddess was startled.

"Are you lost?" A young police officer asks.

A couple of quiet "Hau's" reach his ear, yet they were clearly heard in the peaceful atmosphere of the bus stop. A small girl, with a straw like hat, was standing there.

"A-Akasaka" she raises her eyes. "P-please don't stay in this village".

"Hanyu!" Satoko's demanding voice reaches her avakening brain.

"Its already breakfast you should get up."

"Auu" a sleepy yawn escapes the girls throat.

"This is delishious. Satoko your really good at cooking."

" Guess i did get better. Anyways we should hurry if we dont wanna be late"

"Mii~" Satoko greats her friend.

"Oh hey. I guess i'm not the only one getting late, am i? Ha ha." Mion states.

"Keiichi and Rena must be there by now."

Followed by a fast pace the group walks towards the school.

"I'm sorry for getting late." The three of them apologise.

"Well you should know better than this. "The teacher exclaims. "Take your seats."

An empty desk appears at the corner of Hanyu's eye.

"He's absent. That's not good... " "Now that the Watanagashi festival is not far away. Something terrible is bound to happen." "I have to get ready... Somehow" The thoughts fall down one after the other.

After a couple of lessons Keiichi appears.

"Didn't you bring your lunch with you?" Rena ask's.

"I was in such a hurry i didn't even notice. Aghh. This is going to be painful day to my stomach."

"If we all could give some of our i'm sure we can make up for one." Mion suggested. Everyone agreed. "But this is not a free offer". Keiichi cathes Mion's punishing stare.

"Rena will take you home."excitment errupts like a volcano. "I never knew a kitty costume would fit you that well" Satoko sarcasticly complimented.

Somehow he didn't look that much bothered by the new outfit...

The group went home, in almost separate ways, but bonded hearts.

The air was warm, with a light breeze of wind.

"Hanyu what do you think we should have for dinner? Should we stop by and buy something"

"Uhmm.. theres no need... " a small object lays besides a tree. "It looks familiar" the diety was looking more and more starteled and out of shape, the closer she got to it. She did recognize it... It's Keiichi's lunch box. Soon a sour smell reached her lungs, it was the stenth of food which has gone bad. "Why?" a thought pierced her skull. "Why is this here?"

"Hanyu! Whats with that slow pace. Your not going home?" Satoko's voice resonated in the distance, good thing it did as the girl was surely overthinking things. But was it her fault?

The next day, things went even steeper.

"Its nothing, just a little argument with my parents, thats all." That was Keiichi's answer."Uhm. Is it really?" Rena questioned. He answered again with a nod.

"Still it's a shame you can't do club activities today." Mion stated trying to figure out more about the mystery."Yeah, sorry i have to get home early."

"I just can't put any peaces together... Nothing is in it's belonging place." A deep {sigh} comes from within her chest. "I won't manage. Especially at this rate" "No. I have to, figure this world out." " If only Rika was..." The truth is hanyu is a substitute for either the girl, or her endless suffering.

The old locker creaks. "Good at least Satoshi's bat is here." Hanyu tried calming herself.

"Are you alright? You look pale." Rena's shadow falls on the floor, besides hanyu's. The tiny door closes, mostly unnoticed

"Im alright, just a bit worried about keiichi."

"He sure isn't acting the same I doubt that everything is as well as he says. But I have to trust my friend also."

"Uhmm... Y-yes."

"Trust is a foundation in friendship after all." Trust? Is that what she's been missing?

"Oh Rena... Did you see keiichi eating anything today?"

"Ahh.. no.. Why do you ..." A small shiver cathes Hanyu's back. "The lunch box I saw yesterday... It was his." "Why would he drop it? Or did he do it on purpose." "Why." Rena's voice fades in in between Hanyu's thoutghs. "Nothing, just conserned. I guess im going. See you tomorrow then."

The dietys course of action was set. "I have to make sure."

She carefully made her way to the Maebara household. A stream of light from Keiichis room reached Hanyu's eye. "Mmmgh. I have to."

The door bell rings.

A faint sound of a lock scater's the silence.

"Hanyu? What bring's you here? (Moreover at such a late hour)"

"Uhmn.. Keiichi... Is everything allright.?" She doesnt raise her head, strangely staring to the solid concrete.

"Yes." A quiet pause strenghens the silence. "Why do you ask? Are you feeling well? You look pale."

"Uhm... mmm." All the anwsers mix together unabeling her to speak properly.

"Im sorry!" Hanyu quickly rushes past Keiichi to the living room.

"Hey what are you doing!" He turns around in an attempt to cath her "Hanyu I don't think I want to play a game... lets".

"Where is your family?" "Keiichi?"

"What is with that question? I already told you to leave. Didn't I?

"I'm sorry! I can't help it." The girl lets out a shriek. "I-I know that you told us everything is alright..."."But it's not, and thats clear..."

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!"

Sparks flew in her eyes. Whatever hit her, it sent down a lot of pain.

"Ahh..." Hanyu fell to the floor gasping for air. Keiichis face was terrified... An expression which should'nt have been on his face after kicking a small girl.

"Hanyu. Please, just..."

"Ugh..." a painfull cry shifts in to the anwser. She starts coughing, a few dropplets of red salyva appear on Hanyu's hand.

"Even now.." Keiichi cacthes his breath "Leave me alone."

No anwser was heard.

"Please... I..." "I CANT TAKE IT ..."

The sound of a silent coughing resonates thru the living room.

"No. Stop it!" Keiichis eyes widden. "These worms..."

Was he talking to himself?

Clearly he was... There was no room for neither anwsers, nor questions, nor silence.

"In the food..." "But why in you?" "I thought I got rid of the problem.. That box. My parents..." He came to a small pause.. It wasn't comforting even in the least.

Hanyu was laying on the floor right in front of him, passed out from the pain and sudden shock. The dirty and dusty atmosphere mixed together with a stingy scent of blood.

No anwser was heard.

"I guess its over... Uhg ... Again."

A red spot on Keiichis neck was becoming more visible.

No anwser was heard.

Just a silent noise of scrathing.

"Im sorry Rika. Lets try one more time."

"Again? Uhm.. Ok ill try."

THE END. Thank you for reading.


End file.
